


The Bad Type of Smoke

by Bitch_with_wifi_47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, Pregnancy, Shooting, Verdant, attack on verdant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_with_wifi_47/pseuds/Bitch_with_wifi_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's having Deja Vu, Verdant is under attack again and is about to be set on fire... again. But this time Oliver has to save Thea and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Type of Smoke

Oliver was having Deja vu he was sure of it. There was a function on at verdant that was to raise money for the Glades Memorial Hospital, which Thea had organised after Roy was injured when out in the field and had to spend time in the hospital having to recover. 

Oliver was out on the floor along with Thea and Diggle whilst Roy was at home recovering, under Thea’s orders. Felicity unfortunately was under verdant in the Arrow Cave searching for the man who managed to put Roy into hospital. 

Oliver would have much preferred for Felicity to be by his side making the mingling with other rich socialites more bearable, but it was important for everyone on the team to find the man responsible for Roy’s pain. 

All was going well Felicity was actually making some progress after 2 weeks of searching and she was more comfortable to be sat in the foundry rather than stuck up in Verdant in an uncomfortable dress making small talk to people who really just want some inside information on her and Oliver’s relationship. 

Oliver had managed to avoid the worse of the socialites such as the overly boring men and their overly touchy wives. That was until Brandon Goodwin decided that the best way to get back at Glades Memorial Hospital for not being able to save his wife was to attack the fundraiser. 

Goodwin had somehow got passed the security at verdant and had manages to spill gasoline over the floor of Verdant as he made his way over to where Oliver was standing with Thea, Doctor Evans and two female Nurses, Carol and Abby, if Oliver could remember correctly. 

Goodwin then suddenly pulled out a gun and in his other hand he held a lighter, he shot the gun at the speakers effectively shutting off the music and sending the guests into a frenzy, there were people screaming and running trying to get out of Verdant and to safety. 

Oliver only notice the gasoline on the floor when many of the guests were slipping over in their hurry to get out. Diggle had managed to get most of the guests out due to the fact that Goodwin’s attention was all on Oliver, Thea, Doctor Evans, nurse Carol and nurse Abby. Meaning after 5 minutes the only people left in verdant where Goodwin, Oliver, Thea and the Doctor and Nurses. 

Oliver was relieved as that meant less people were at risk of being injured however it also meant that he could not slip away and hood up. 

So now Oliver had to think of a way to stop Goodwin and get Thea and the others out safely. Thea was stood slightly behind Oliver to the left, she was holding on to his arm to show her support and that she was ready to help him with whatever plan he had, she would follow his lead. 

They had gotten good at communicating without words, going out into the field together had helped and the fact that they had grown up together seemed to help them a lot to. Oliver hadn't loved the idea of Thea being out in the field with him where she was in danger but with some persuading from both Thea and Felicity he had just got on with it, with little complaining and brooding and as much as he hates to admit it they work well together out in the field and it works. 

Just when he was getting ready to charge at Goodwin to try and disarm him, his world came to a standstill when he heard her voice.

“Oliver the Arrow cave toilet is making those funny noises again and I am desperate for the toilet, so I am going to have to come up through the door in the club and hope no-one sees me because I am so not dressed for this fundraiser”.

His whole body froze when he heard her, the fear kicked in, Felicity was downstairs. He needed to get her to safety. He felt Thea tense up behind him signalling that she had heard felicity through the comms too. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After he and Felicity returned from their road trip after Ra’s, the moved in together buying a new house meaning it was a fresh start for both of them, they were happy and it only took 3 weeks to get the house just how they wanted it to be, it was only 4 months later that he had asked felicity to marry him and of course she had said yes. 

Well actually she hadn't said anything she just stood starring at Oliver who was down on one knee with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in his hand, she stood there with her mouth in a ‘O’ until Oliver couldn't take it any more and moved to stand thinking she was going to say no and that she wasn't ready yet. 

It was him moving that seemed to know her out of her surprise because she launched herself at him toppling them both over onto the floor where she was kissing him like her life depended on it, the romantic meal he had made from scratch on their dining room table forgotten about. 

It wasn't until much later that night when they were both naked in their bed that he got to put his ring on her finger, 3 months after that night they were married neither of them wanting to wait to be husband and wife, it was a small ceremony with only family and close friends.

4 weeks after being back from their honeymoon they found out that felicity was pregnant with their first child, she was nervous but she wanted to do it right so she told Oliver in a completely Felicity way, by babbling, Oliver had stopped her by kissing her and reassuring her that no matter what they’d get through it together.

And they did, they did everything together, they brought the test together (all 8 of them, Felicity wanted to be sure), they waited for the results together, he was there with her every time she was throwing up with morning sickness holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back, he was there for the 2am store runs for her cravings of pickles, he was there when her hormones went crazy and she wanted him nearly 24/7, he massaged her back and ankles when they ached, he was there at every scan and for the baby’s first kick.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Felicity was now 8 months pregnant and this was the reason that they were on comms tonight, Oliver was frozen, Felicity and his unborn baby were in verdant which at any second could go up in flames. He needed to get Felicity, their baby and Thea out of there, which was his first priority. 

“Oliver??... Thea??... Anyone??... Can you hear me? Oh this baby is seriously squishing my bladder…”

That’s when he heard the door to the basement open, unfortunately Goodwin heard it to and with the gun now pointed at Nurse Abby he turn to see Felicity coming out of the door. 

Felicity froze as soon as she saw the gun and her eyes shot to Oliver, he tried to re-insure her with his eyes but he was petrified that something was going to happen to Felicity and the baby. 

“Ahh, another one to join the party… or should I say two. That’s a rather large bump you’ve got there.” Goodwin’s voice sent shivers through both Oliver and Felicity. Felicity had instinctively put a hand over her bump to try and protect her baby. 

“Felicity” Oliver murdered, he couldn't let anything happen to them or to Thea. 

Goodwin must of heard because he signalled for Felicity to move to Oliver with his gun still trained on Abby, who looked completely petrified. 

As soon as she was close enough she latched on to Oliver’s other arm turning into his side so that her stomach was pressed into his side, her head against his shoulder, she was shaking and Oliver could tell she was terrified. He was scared too he needed to get Felicity and Thea out of there. 

Thea slipped on hand into Felicity’s behind Oliver’s back and her other hand into Oliver’s and squeezed his hand as a sign of support. 

“I’m sorry about this Mr Queen but it has to be done for my Amy!” Goodwin shouted.

Oliver couldn’t think of a plan to get everyone out so he knew the only way to save Felicity and Thea was to beg and he would do anything to save them.

“Wait! Please! Can you please let my wife and sister go, they haven’t done anything!” Oliver pleaded. Thea and Felicity understood that he was struggling to find a way out because they were too. 

“Oliver” Felicity whimpered. 

Oliver knew that she wouldn’t want to leave him however he wasn’t going to let anything happen to either of them. 

“I’m sorry Mr Queen but I couldn’t choose for my wife to live so you don’t get to either”. And with that Goodwin sparked the lighter and dropped it into the gasoline in front of him. 

Oliver didn’t think he just grabbed Felicity and Theas hands and pulled them away from the direction of the fire and started to run for the closest exit shouting over his shoulder to the others to follow him. He ran until he could see the exit through the heat and smoke, a few step closer and he could see Diggle coming towards him. Pushing Thea to Diggle, Oliver scooped Felicity up in his arms knowing it was hard for felicity to run being 8 months pregnant and the four of them made their way out of the exit. 

Felicity was covering her mouth and nose with her cardigan to reduce the amount of smoke that she was breathing in whilst they found their way out of Verdant. 

Diggle was leading them constantly checking behind to see that Oliver was following and keeping Thea at his side. Once they made it out side and away from Verdant the Oliver place Felicity down in the back seat of Diggle’s car which he luckily had the keys for in his pocket. 

“Are you ok?” Oliver frantically asked her. 

Felicity nodded in reply “yeah, I think so” coughing a little bit.

Oliver then felt that he could breathe, placing a kiss on her forehead and looking for Thea, when he spotted her he gave her a hug making sure she was fine too. Once he let go he looked around for Doctor Evans, nurse Abby and Carol but he couldn’t see them. 

He called over one of the other doctors that had attended the function to check over Felicity, not listening to her complaints that she was fine he needed to be sure. 

He stepped out of the way so that the doctor could stand in front of the car where Felicity was sitting, he was scanning the area again to look for the other hostages when he spotted Doctor Evans and Nurse Abby a few feet from the car hugging each other. He could hear the faint sirens of the police cars, fire engines and ambulances on their way when someone screamed.

He twisted around and found Goodwin walking straight towards Oliver and the car that felicity was in. He could see Thea move behind him to protect Felicity and the doctor looking her over and Diggle come up beside him ready to help Oliver, he had his gun at the ready. 

Goodwin had Nurse Carol in front of him with his gun pointed at her head.

“They were supposed to die, you weren’t supposed to get out!” he shouted it was directed at Oliver “My wife died because they couldn’t be bothered to save her!” 

Nurse Carol was silently crying it was obvious that she was petrified. 

The sirens were louder now and Oliver knew they would be here in less than a minute, however Goodwin seemed to notice that too and decided he would take his revenge. 

Goodwin pushed Carol to the side and shot at Oliver, as his shot rang out Diggle’s did too as well as Felicity’s scream of Oliver’s name. Diggle managed to shoot Goodwin in his right shoulder which sent him to the floor and Diggle quickly went over to him to subdue him until the police got here. 

Luckily for Oliver Goodwin was a terrible shot and Oliver only ended up with a flesh wound on his left upper arm. As Diggle subdued Goodwin Oliver made his way to felicity who was hysterical at this point shouting for him because all she knew was that Goodwin had his gun aimed at Oliver and he shot at him. 

Once Oliver was in her sights Thea let go of Felicity and she flew towards Oliver hugging him tight. 

“It’s ok, I’m ok. It’s only a flesh wound. Are you and little one ok?” Oliver comforted her.

Felicity let out a watery laugh “You’re the one that got shot, you shouldn't be worrying about us. But yes we are fine. Doctor Williams over there said that both the baby and I should be fine as we were only in there for a few minute so smoke inhalation was minimal”. She says pointing over to the doctor who was stood next to Thea. 

Oliver offered Doctor Williams a smile to show he was grateful but when his eye landed on Thea he could see that she was worried. So he opened up on arm from where he was hugging felicity and Thea took the invitation and joined the hug. 

“It’s ok Speedy. We’re all ok. Hey, I’m proud of you. Thank you for protecting Felicity” Oliver said tipping Thea’s head up with a finger on her chin making eye contact with her. He kissed her forehead and pulled both his girls back in for a hug. 

“Of course I would protect Felicity, she’s my sister after all” Thea said with a little laugh but both Oliver and Felicity could see she meant what she had said.

“I’m really glad you’re ok Ollie, you too Felicity and the little munchkin” Thea said whilst placing her hand on Felicity’s stomach. 

Both Felicity and Oliver laughed at Thea’s nickname for their baby. Thea, Oliver, Diggle, Roy, Lyla and baby Sara were the only people that Felicity would let touch her stomach and Thea loved being able to so whenever she talked to or about the baby she would touch Felicity’s stomach if she could. 

The family hug was interrupted by the police, ambulances and fire engines turning up and outing out the scene. The firemen got to work with putting verdant out whilst the police took Goodwin in to custody and taking statements. 

Once Thea, Felicity, Oliver and Diggle had come up with a cover story for Felicity turning up (she can to pick up Thea as she wasn't feeling very well, so that Diggle could stay with Oliver) and they had given their statement they all went home. Knowing that detective lance would not let anyone into the foundry since he liked Oliver again now. 

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o  
2 weeks after the fire at verdant and many check-ups for Felicity and the baby due to Oliver’s pestering, Felicity finally went in to labour 4 days after her due date. After 13 hours of labour Oliver and Felicity welcomed a beautiful baby boy in to the world on Wednesday 3rd December at 1:04am.

He was 7.3 pounds and came into the world screaming his little lung off. At 9:00am when visitors were aloud in Felicity and Oliver got to introduce their little boy to his family, Thea, Roy, Diggle, Lyla, baby Sara and Donna were all there to welcome little Thomas Noah Queen to the family.


End file.
